


The Iron Hills Are Where?

by Spectral_Aspen



Series: The Questions That Keep Us (Me) Awake [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Common Sense, Contemplation, Geography, Humor, I feel like I'm missing something, Questions, bilbo confuses everyone again, the iron hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_Aspen/pseuds/Spectral_Aspen
Summary: Bilbo wonders about a few things to do with the Iron Hills being even further east than Erebor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I missed something in the movie or what but this (Bilbo's) question has been bothering me for ages.

Bilbo blew a perfect smoke ring over the heads of the company, relaxing as everyone started to chat and settle down after a long day of riding.

Balin sat next to Bilbo, and he wordlessly passed Balin the pipe, smirking internally when the older dwarf's smoke ring ended up being considerable less circular than his own.

After a few minutes of content silence Bilbo angled himself towards Balin. "Balin, I've been wondering about something I was hoping you could answer."

Balin eyed Bilbo warily, "This won't be anything like that question you asked Bofur about Smaug's name, will it?"

Bilbo huffed, "I don't think so. I've just been wondering about something you all discussed in my smial."

Balin turned back to the fire, "Alright then, ask away laddie."

Bilbo paused to make sure he was wording his question correctly, "Thorin mentioned meeting other dwarves to ask about getting help for this quest, correct?"

Balin frowned and turned back to Bilbo, "Yes," he said warily.

Bilbo nodded, "And that there had been representatives sent from the Iron Hills to this meeting, which took place in the Blue Mountains?"

Balin's frown got a little more pronounced, "Yes."

"And the Iron Hills are futher east than Erebor?"

Balin shifted, "This is a great deal more than one question, Bilbo."

Bilbo gave Balin a look, "Are they?"

Balin sighed, "Yes, they are. What is your point?"

Bilbo shrugged and took a deep breath from his pipe, "I was just wondering why the representative is not with us now. Would it not make sense for someone travelling to the Iron Hills to come with us, if only for the safety that comes with traveling in greater numbers? The Iron Hills are most quickly reached by traveling past Erebor, after all."

Balin opened his mouth wordlessly, but Bilbo continued on.

"Or, wouldn't it have been more convenient for this Dáin person, whom I've heard rules the Iron Hills, to just send a letter or some sort saying that he'll meet us at Erebor? It wouldn't have made sense for him to send people all the way to the Blue Mountains, only to immediately turn around and travel all the way back to Erebor, would it?"

At this Bilbo nodded decisively, content now that he'd said aloud what had been bothering him for some weeks, only to see the whole company was looking at him in baffled amazement (again).

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Possible answers to the Question?
> 
> Horrendous grammatical errors that offend you on a soul deep level (or even just superficially)?
> 
> If any of you read my other works and are concerned about the gap between my postings just know that I'm in nursing school and it's totally kicking my butt and though I am reading fanfics (and subsequently feeling massive amounts of guilt for not studying) I can't muster the energy to write them (usually, obviously there are exceptions).


End file.
